


Running, running...Home

by MagicalMusing



Series: Monthly Klance- March [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Running from the law, a quiet meadow, a happy reunion





	Running, running...Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Flowers

  
I smelt the dawn air,the beginnings of spring were beginning to show.  Birds chirped and squirrels were up and about. I was sitting in a meadow with early blooming flowers. I was wearing a simple early spring outfit,some blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a light jacket.  I watched as the parents and adultes left their children and went to work, as the school buses came and went. As the sun fully rose for the day, disappearing from a different part of the world.

 

I smiled as all the flowers bloomed and reached for the sun,and at the bees who gathered pollen and nectar to make honey,at the squirrels who jumped from tree to tree playing tag with each other. I smiled at life,it was forever lasting. Nothing would truly just die,it would always be remember. If not by someone else, then by me.

 

I watched everything go on as I sat there in the meadow. After many hours parents and adults came home and mothers made dinner for the fathers and kids who would soon be returning home. I sat in the meadow as school buses came and dropped of kids to go home,leaving as fast as the came to drop off other little children.  I sat there in the meadow where none of them saw me, or so I though. I watched 2 birds fly on top of a street lamp. They sat there, watching me for once. As the sun went down,disappearing for this part of the world and reappearing in another part, the street lamp flickered on and off. 

 

I sighed and got up,brushed dirt and dust off my pants and hands. I started walking to my home,right on the corner of the street, it was an old english styled home that I lived in by myself. No one came on the porch,everyone though it was abandoned, and it was till a few weeks ago when I moved in. I ran away from my home and  found this home. I unlocked the door with the key that was hidden under the welcome mat. Stupid place to put a key if you ask me but I didn't choose it,it was there when I came. I looked once more at the street lamp where the bird still watched me. This time there was a man under it. He held a gun, pointed to me. I didn't move. He didn't pull the trigger either. He lifted his head and I saw his face. I knew who he was. He was the officer that was assigned to my case. I had a dark secret and he knew it. 

  
"I found you at last" He said and smiled,he put the gun away and opened his arms for a hug. I ran into his arms.

  
"I missed you" I said and cried my tears of joy.  He wasn't just the police officer assigned to my case, he was my best friend.

  
"You did well in hiding" He said as we pulled away "I still found you. I’ll always find you"

  
"You mean you followed me?" I said laughing

  
"Uh..well ya I followed you,but you're the one that gave me clues," he stated, "May I come in?"

  
"Ya but its not much..I have a good job and everything,I'm just saving up I can't be here long you know" I said and frowned,I really liked this town where no one knew me or even knew I was here.   
"Actually,your case was dismissed so you can stay here as long as you want" He told me

 

"That's great,” I sighed in relief

  
"Umm I was hoping I could live here with you really" He confessed and looked down,I blushed

  
"Of course you can! Together forever, right? Through the war, through the case, through it all" I said happily, he looked up and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen

  
"I love you" He said

  
"I love you too. We make a good team," I replied and kissed him.


End file.
